Theif Lords: A Journal
by Silverwing013
Summary: In a world where Yoko, Kuronue, Hiei, Yukina, Jin, and the two adopted humans who distrust their whole race, will make the history books with perhaps the greatest steal in the three worlds.
1. Journal One

Silverwing013:Thief Lords: A Journal.Once again, story comes from my mind, so don't pay it any mind. The disclaimer tis this, i don't own it, just a fan of it. Plus, it gets me going in creativity. Don't expect me to update weekly or nothing. In fact, expect nothing so that you end it surprised. I challenge anyone else to do one like this, anyone at all.

* * *

**'JOURNAL ONE: writer unkown as of yet, human boy'--**

* * *

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE FUCKING TOUCH ME!" The raging man screamed against the police, brandishing a half full whiskey bottle at the head of the closest one. His long curled red hair was damp and gave out the feeling of an American hippie from the 60's. Month old slob clothes were flapping around as he twisted around, trying to escape. Two small children sat in the corner, silently watching. Ever silently. 

That was the beginning of my problems. Now I'm in a Spirit World prison cell but where did the blame truly lie? Of course, not all my problems began there…. My own mother was murdered when I was two years old. The police didn't find out who murdered her. It's in unsolved case with a witness who wouldn't tell them who it was. Police, doctors, firemen, the whole human race. I was taught at a young age that I couldn't trust them. I find it hard to. The only other human besides my sister that I can get along with is the Spirit World Prince's new bounty hunter who put me in here in the first place. (laughs) My world as a child was never good. Nor was my life among humans.

I look up from writing in the jail cell to notice the actions of the other jail mates. Kuronue is busy trying to talk his pendent away from the bounty hunter. Yoko was examining the lock from the inside, waiting for his chance to unlock it. Jin was busy with his own stack of paper as well. In fact he wanted more. The bounty hunter had given all of us some used paper to write on the other side of it. Jin was fascinated with the used side. Hiei clanged his sword on the jail cell door repeatedly. I figure it's just for an anger putout because nothing happened to the jail cell. My sister is biding her own time with making small braids in her hair. In the last jail cell was the slip of an ice maiden, my girl. At least I hope she would in the future. Yukina is writing as well on her papers and caught my glance, smiling over at me before writing again. (sigh)

* * *

"Kuronue!"

Kuronue looked up from his cell at Koenma's voice. "Do I get my pendent back yet?"

"No. You're the first one up to bear trail under him," Koenma said tossing the keys to his bounty hunter so Kuronue's cell could be unlocked. Unlocking the jail cell was just the time Yoko needed to unlock his cell, rushing off to the table, snatching the pendent, giving a toss to Kuronue, before Koenma could raise his remote in response. After catching the pendent, Kuronue gave a kick at Koenma's hands to knock away the remote.

"Yusuke! The remote!" Koenma shouted at the bounty hunter.

The bounty hunter and Yoko dived for the little remote on the hard cement floor. A tussle issued over the remote. Kuronue jumped up and down with excitement, the effect more amusing because Koenma had been placed on the bat demon's shoulders so he'd keep out of it. Koenma couldn't decide between holding on for his life or trying to get down for that remote.

Everyone else's own doings were left behind as most of the jail in this area stood up to cheer on Yoko.

"Wheeeee! Lo'k at them go!" Jin shouted out, the old Spirit World papers he was reading left forgotten on the table.

"Come on Yoko," Yukina spoke in her quiet way, standing up from her writings.

"Let's go Yoko!" My sister stood up with a half braided hair do.

Hiei had paused in his anger putout. "Come on you stupid fox. Grab the remote. It can't be that hard." Hiei had an odd way of showing emotions.

I myself stood up to cheer him on. "Come on Kurama! Grab that remote from the bounty hunter! Give him the old slashin'!"

A blue streak pulsed from the bounty hunters finger and struck at Yoko head on. "Bang, ya stupid fox."

The group cheering on Yoko suddenly quieted as they saw their leader fly backwards into the stone wall, cracking it. Kuronue stood silent as Koenma tried to find a way down. The bounty hunter strolled over to the fallen fox. Yoko lifted himself up from the rubble of the dust and rocks.

"So, buttons buttons," the bounty hunter said looking down at the remote in his hands. "Too many damn choices for me. Who knows which one goes to yours? Maybe I should push this one."

The bounty hunters finger trailed over a blue button. Yoko's eyes widened and narrowed. "You face a painful death if you touch that button bounty hunter."

"Eh? And why's that fox face? I shouldn't really have to worry about my death, you should be ready for your pain," the bounty hunter pushed down on the blue button, looking at Yoko expectedly.

A shrill cry of pain echoed through the jail area. I whipped towards Yukina, seeing that she had fallen to the ground in pain, clutching at her wrist in an attempt to get rid of it. Several tear gems were heard hitting the ground.

"You dare," ground out a voice.

Turning my attention towards Hiei, I see a form on him I don't see too often. Man, he's pissed. Hiei's skin had turned green; eyes were popping up in different areas on his skin. The flame of darkness glowed a nasty shade of black on his skin. Pissed, I say.

"Damn it Urameshi! You bastard! Let go of that button!" I shake my own fist at the bounty hunter through the jail cell door. I quickly move it back inside to prevent the cell door to suck my spirit energy.

The bounty hunter stares wide eyed at me and lifts up his finger from the button. In the meanwhile, Yoko danced away from the bounty hunter and Hiei broke through the jail cell door.

"Shit! No one's supposed to get through that!" The bounty hunter yelled out.

"Supposed to isn't in my vocabulary. Revenge is. FLAME OF DARKNESS!"

"Yusuke!" Koenma shouted out. "The black button! The black one!"

Fearful eyes saw the button and fingers jabbed at it quickly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hiei fell to the ground, tearing at the titanium metal around his wrist, stretching it to its limits. "YOU'LL PAY I TELL YOU! PAY!"

Hiei slowly stood up in agony, advancing on the bounty hunter despite the obvious pain with each step. The bounty hunter backed away from the advancing green demon, looking back and forth between the remote and Hiei. "But…but no one is supposed to stand with the bracelets! How…how is it possible?"

"Perhaps…you missed my words before. Supposed to is for fools. …Revenge is what I live for…. Now DIE!" Hiei raced forward, slashing his sword.

But I didn't get to see the fight. A sudden movement slides smoothly in front of me, brushing silver hair away from his vision. "Kurama," I spoke softly.

"Quiet. I'm working," Yoko's fingers went back to work their magic on the jail lock. I could see behind him that nearly everyone else was out already.

"Security! Security! Prisoners are loo—" Koenma's voice was cut off by a bat demon's hand.

"Shhh, Princy! Learn to not be so uptight, have fun already," Kuronue told him sternly, then his head popped up to look over at Yoko. "Almost done Yoko? I wanna see the damage you people did to the door without me."

Yoko smiled and opened the door for me. "I'm done Kuronue. Hiei! Quit scarring off the bounty hunter and take the remote already."

Hiei grumbled, speeding up faster than my eye could see. He suddenly held the remote that the bounty hunter was just holding, smirking broadly. "We're all loose bounty hunter. Care to take us on now without the remote to control us?"

Dropping the remote on the ground, a black booted foot squished it like a bug, stomping out all the large pieces left over. Then, grinned, as he tore the bracelet off. "I really wouldn't suggest it. I should kill you for what you just did," Hiei glanced back at the others, "but we have other priorities to deal with at the moment. Your death will wait another day."

Hiei turned back toward the others, crushing a few remaining pieces left of the useless remote.

"Get your asses back here! I arrested them and you're not going anywhere!" The bounty hunter aimed a furious punch at Hiei, which was blocked by myself.

The bounty hunter stopped before he could hit me, confused again by my actions.

"You idiot! Why protect these demons? What did they ever do to deserve it?"

My sister stood up beside me, causing the bounty hunter more confusion. "Let's go brother," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

We walked to the doorway but a call from Yoko inside the room still stopped them. "Now Kuronue. Isn't this fitting?"

Kuronue looked at Yoko who was starring down at the bounty hunter predatorily. "Aww. He was just doing his job. Just tie him up so he can't tell anyone what we stole from Spirit World."

Hiei stepped forward after he glanced in Yukina's direction. "I wonder if there is anyone we can harm who is close to him."

The bounty hunter breathed out with large eyes, "Keiko…. She's not part of this! Keep her out of it! She has no idea about demons or Spirit World!"

Hiei smirked, "We have a winner."

"No Hiei. I have a different idea in mind. It deals with certain people working up here," Yoko smiled at the bounty hunter. "Now then young bounty hunter, I have a game to play with you."

"Freeze an ogre! Me liked that one! Me an' Yukina here will play that on again!" Jin shouted out in glee. I remembered how much fun the wind master had had, flying around with Yukina so she could freeze an ogre to the floor or wall, sot they couldn't attack us when we entered.

Yoko smiled more, stepping towards the bounty hunter who stood his ground. Brave guy. "Lo, Kuronue? Any idea on where the child king got that nice little toy of his?"

Koenma tried screaming through Kuronue's hand covering his mouth. Kuronue brightened though. "Sure I do! Kid, come down with me to help with that door. It's been set not to allow demons through."

"Sure Kuronue," I said heading off with him as he bounced out the door.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Kuronue turned seriously to me. "Now kid, tell me the truth. Are you letting your history with the bounty hunter bother you?"

I looked at Kuronue and sighed loudly. There was no lying to Kuronue. He had saved me and my sister's lives when we were kids. "A bit. He was the only human to besides my sis that got along with me."

Kuronue's hand slackened on Koenma's hand as he starred down at me. "Your childhood friend just had you placed in a jail cell. You're not going to abandon our cause, are you?"

I shook my head fiercely. "No. I'd never betray my honor code."

"Childhood friend?" Koenma muttered on Kuronue's shoulder. "That'd explain Yusuke's attitude."

"Child king, any memories that we're here to steal?" Kuronue asked, putting his hand back on Koenma's mouth tightly.

"Mph mmmph, mmmmh!" Koenma tied to get through.

Kuronue bounced down the hall again ahead of me. "This will be the best steal of all! Kid, we have the lives of your great-grandkids set. This will be in all three worlds history books! The steal of child king himself!"

* * *

But perhaps I should write how I first got in this mess in the first place. So then, I will start at the beginning.

* * *

Silverwing013: And there begins the journal collection of the Theif Lords. Lords because of what they acomplished. Theif because thats what they were. But now we must go back, back to how they got together and stole together. Back to their past lives which surrivied through journals. Welcome to another dimension where Yoko is still alive and Kuronue was not killed. Welcome to the world where Yukina has joined up with theives. Welcome to a world where Hiei will meet Kurama's first partner and still keeps the secert from his sister. Welcome to the world where two humans,sister and brother,have been accepted into Demon World. 


	2. Journal Two

Silverwing013: Same disclaimer. Don't own it, just a fan of it. And then I take my time to type down all my crazy stories that come from it.

**

* * *

**

**'JOURNAL TWO: the early days of yoko kurama'**

* * *

I've been thieving with Kuronue for many years and our closest call was just a few days ago. It may have been completely over if not it had been for a red headed human. Can you believe that? Me, Yoko, listen to a human? It's hard to say if it was real, but no harm came of it. We were planning on stealing a pretty little mirror to add to our thieving collection and the night before, the red head human came to me in a dream…. 

Trees, many trees and plants. Mist covered the area, but was slowly blown away to revel a figure standing in front of me. The figure slowly came into view as I regarded them warily. An odd pair of shoes covered their feet, magenta pants and a matching shirt, delicate features with stunningly long red hair. Their green eyes regarded me the same way as my pure gold eyes, but I found the green held the slightest speak of gold.

I pulled out my rose whip, the stranger doing the same. It was a human if I smelt right. Most of my demon smell covered the area so the smell was difficult to find. "Why do you come here?" I asked without emotion.

"To warn you," the voice echoed through the woods type of area.

"I don't need a human's warning," I crossed my arms lightly, starring the human down.

The human just starred back as well. Ignorant human, wasn't he? The human gave a quirking smile at me. "I'm not quite human Yoko Kurama."

I uncrossed my arms at the name. "Explain how you know my name human and get to the point of why you are here."

"I am you, several years down the road. Thanks to having no partner, I was killed by a bounty hunter. This will happen to you if you do not head my warning. Fix the chain on Kuronue's pendent."

I glared at the human, tightening my grip on the rose whip. "And if I don't?"

The red haired human shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to himself.

"Like I would dip down to the low of a human," I pulled the rose whip in front of me.

The human stood still, almost relaxed-like, holding his own rose whip. Slowly, he raised it up. "You must believe me. I have no time to explain things now."

"Trust a human?" I said sarcastically. "I'd rather die human. Now leave from here."

"I am you from the future," the red head spoke, with his eyes flashing gold. "You hated your mother as a child didn't you? Your father was a thief himself, though not nearly as good. He died from thieving when you were but a child. Due to your hate towards your mother, you yourself took off to learn how to thieve. Your first major partner was Yomi. Yomi wasn't such a great partner in foresight, was he now Yoko Kurama?"

My eyes glared daggers at the human, "Shut your mouth!"

A short figure dropped down in between them before I could attack however. "Hn. Leave foxes to their devices and it takes forever for them to agree."

The red headed human lowered his rose whip at the sight of the new person. I sniffed the air slightly. Demon. Fire demon, I thought. What was with the huge glowing eye on this fire demon's forehead? "Hiei," the human muttered. "How much time do we have left?"

The fire demon, Hiei, turned his head toward the human. "Not much fox. Only a short amount of time before our time in the past is up. Koenma could figure this out any minute. Showing yourself the future might shorten this little chat up."

"That'll only waste more energy on your part Hiei. Too much energy," the human shook his head. "I'll show him. I mean, myself. Irani, this is confusing."

The human stepped towards me, the fire demon left for a tree branch. With each step the human took, the more he changed. Red hair faded into sleek silver. The face grew longer. His height became taller. Shirt disappeared for two white clothes. The same magenta pants changing white as well. The human stopped right in front of me, his eyes now completely gold.

I blinked at the person in front of him. It was I.

"Need I do or say more?" His double told him, dangling a pendent in front of my eyes. Kuronue's pendent I noticed with faint shock. Broken. Kuronue's broken pendent.

"Come on Kurama," the fire demon spoke up from his tree branch. "I'm missing a certain event in Ice Maiden World. My birth."

"Course," the double spoke. "Wouldn't want you to die from that fall would we now? It isn't everyday a Forbidden Child can go back and save themselves."

"Shut it! Your past self is listening. Hurry it up," the fire demon flirted off.

The double looked back over at me with the same golden eyes. He seemed to be pondering something. "Look me up in the future without my demon blood if you heed my warning. Catch."

The double tossed Kuronue's broken pendent over at Yoko, who caught it with his eyes still trained on the would be human. "Anything else, _'Kurama'_?"

The double was already running swiftly away in to the misty fog.

"Keep an eye out for bamboo traps!"

_Keep an eye out for bamboo traps_

_Keep an eye out for bamboo traps_

_Keep an eye out for bamboo traps_

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" I shot up from sleep. A distinct thump echoed from above in the attic. 

For such a cool night as it was, I found my palms and face sweating. I found my eyes immediately scanning for any type of demon whom could have planted that dream. Nothing. But not nothing. Raising a closed fist to eye level, I opened it to find Kuronue's pendent. Broken. The pendent faded and shiny, sparkling words formed on the inside of my open palm.

_Yoko  
Heed my warning  
Shuichi Minamino: aka 'Kurama'_

The shiny words disappeared from my palm. I starred blankly at the wall in front of me from my hand-done hammock, made especially from vines. Loud footsteps thudded from down the hallway and Kuronue along with several members of the clan burst inside the room.

"What was with that dead waking scream Yoko?"

My eyes kept trained on the wall, starring blankly. If I did have Kuronue fix his pendent, it really wouldn't harm anything. But why was this message so important for something so trivial. But trivial can be the making or breaking point.

Turning toward my partner I finally spoke, "Give me your pendent."

Kuronue backed up a few steps, a hand reaching up for his pendent. Several gasps were held from clan members at my request. "My pendent? Why?"

"Look, Kuronue, just hand it over," I got up making a grab for the hand around the pendent.

"Yoko!" Kuronue whined jumping out of my reach. "My pendent! My pendent! Mine!"

SNAP!

"Now look what you did!" Kuronue dived for the falling pendent.

"Now Kuronue," I pleaded my partner. "That's been the fourth time in the last day that your pendent has broken. We need to bring it in and fix it before we steal that mirror."

"I'm not letting a stranger touch my pendent! What if they steal it? Melt it down into nothing? Sell it on the black market? No one is going to take my pendent from me. I'd rather fix it myself."

"May I remind you of your past work with mechanics?" A couple clan members snickered in remeberance.

Kuronue paused. "Oh…yeah…Well, no one is laying a finger on my pendent."

* * *

Many many long long looooong hours later, I had finally agreed to Kuronue letting go of his pendent to have the links heated back together by a young fire demon nearby. The young fire demon however found it very hard to work on the pendent. 

"Careful with that you know!" Kuronue pointed wildly at the pendent as the fire demon was ready to heat a link in the chain.

"grrrr…I need my attention for other things bat, unless you want me to burn this pretty little necklace into nothing."

Kuronue attempted to snatch the pendent away from the young fire demon. "You're not burning my pendent you spiky haired demon!"

"Hn!"

"Kuronue, let him do his job."

"I am if he wouldn't try to burn my pendent and insult it as a necklace!"

"Kuronue….he wasn't insulting it…he's saying to give him room to work or he will burn it. Why don't we stand outside by the door?"

"No! I don't trust this fire demon! I'm standing right here."

"Fine…you can go back to work now."

The young fire demon glared and nodded at me. I spotted Kuronue dancing around a bit as the fire demon lit a small flame up around a bad link on the chain. Several seconds later….

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The fire demon glared.

"Kuronue. Be quiet. Stay still. And leave the poor guy alone."

"But Yoko…it's my pendent that could be in danger here."

I shook my head. "For all your great qualities at thieving, no one would believe you're being such a drama about this."

"While as it only takes one mention of your mother to send you over the edge!"

"Don't you bring my mother into this!"

"Well it's only fair if you call me a drama about my pendent!"

"It's not as if you don't have your own family issues!"

"Yeah, well, your face looks funny whenever I mention your mother!"

"It does not," I said through clenched teeth. Kuronue burst out laughing.

"Hn! If I may interrupt, your necklace chain is fixed. Pay me for my trouble."

"It's a pendent you fire demon. Not a necklace. Wait…you're done already?"

"That's right. That fox kept you distracted for a while so you wouldn't bother me with your troublesome whines over your precious necklace."

Kuronue turned on me. "You tricked me? I feel so hurt Yoko."

I smiled crafty. "Pay the demon."

Kuronue snatched his pendent from him, searching the chain for any weak links.

"Hn," the young fire demon paused on the way out. "Have any of you two heard of any news on the ice maiden kidnappings?"

"There was two new ones just the other night. Sisters and I think they were Kori and Kari. They haven't caught the kidnappers yet but I heard that the kidnappers could be a human that's been selling several gems lately on the black market."

"Hnnnn. Thanks fox."

"Why?" I asked with a quirking smile.

The fire demon paused again, pondering the question a while. "My mate and daughter are ice maidens."

I frowned. "A fire demon and an ice maiden? And wouldn't you have two daughters?"

"Hn. The second was a boy. After being pronounced a Forbidden Child, they through him from the cliff soon after his birth last night. He's most likely dead. I was banned from the area myself shortly after."

I stopped and starred at the fire demon in front of me. "Forbidden Child? May I ask on what his name might have been?"

"Hiei. It was the name of my father. A name that would have made him feel wanted somewhere despite his origins. My payment bat," Kuronue paid him and the fire demon left abruptly from the room leaving a chill down my back.

"Strange fire demon. Hey Yoko, does this link look broken to you?"

* * *

Strange happenings. The coincidence of that fire demon being the very father of this Hiei character was slim. Even odder. In my dream, Hiei was much older. Wait. That Hiei was from the future, so there would be an age difference. But anyway, the thieving of that mirror went by without a hitch. I'll be placing an article from The Demon Tribune below.

* * *

FORBIDDEN CHILD: MISSING 

The Forbidden Child from the Koorime was dropped last night from the cliff. Upon investigation by a few curious members of the Black Blade wolf pack, there was no sign of the Forbidden Child below. Many guess that the same person as the one kidnapping the Ice Maidens has taken the Forbidden Child. Kori and Kari have not been found as of late and neither have the four others before them. "Is it possible," the leader of the Black Blade wolf pack asked, "that this Forbidden Child has also been taken? Our pack smelled two things out of place in the area. The burnt scent of ash and the smell of roses. But then, that could mean anything. Did the Ice Maidens really through the Forbidden Child off the cliff, or perhaps that be a lie to cover the fact that they kept the Forbidden Child?" This is a fact The Demon Tribute will search out the answer to. On keeping an eye out for the Forbidden Child, the demon community is warned that rumor has it that it is a young male fire demon. If anyone in the community spots the Forbidden Child in their area, please refrain from going close to it and contact an official member of your community's upper village members. Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

Silverwing013: Hummm. Gee, I wonder whatever happened to that Forbidden Child? Easy question, right? To the reviewers: 

Tsume-Hiei luver- The human's names won't come up until later. Sorry mi amigo. And Hiei's sword? Sure, Yusuke was going to grab Hiei's weapon from him and then not have him get pissed off at him. sarcastic there> Honestly, I thought it would be boring to have Hiei just sitting there, glarring around at people.

Danieru Lee- Sorry about the sickness. And any confusion you might have had I hope got cleared up at school.

erosgirl- Yusuke as the bad guy...hmmm...isn't he already kind of bad? But thanks.


	3. Journal Three

Silverwing013: disclaimer, YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me. Now onward!

* * *

**Journal Three: jin, a few years after the birth of the forbidden child**

* * *

"Jin! Get back over here!" Risho called out in desperation for what seemed the hundredth time today, millionth time in the last week.

Me zoomed back over toward Risho, laughingly doing a summersault in the air before landing in front of him. The dark gloominess of the underground area seemed to magnify my hyper-happy energy in such a place as it always did. "Ah, Risho! Me 'ave thought we'd've beenna done by now! Me wanna join Touya in me dinner! Touya!" The last shout was yelled in happiness as me raced over to the Touya, whom had just arrived at the doorway.

"Can me go now? Me hungry Risho!" My red mop of hair whipped around into my eyes as I turned to face Risho. Dang annoying that stuff is sometimes, ah well.

Risho glared in my direction before throwing up his hands into the air. "Argh! I'd give up on you completely if it wasn't for tomorrow night. You seemed to have captured a powerful eye kid. Perhaps I'll just cancel the meeting up there because you can't take one session seriously."

"Up there?" Me questioned loudly before shaking Touya's shoulders wildly. "Here that Touya? Me getto go up onto real ground! Real wind! Wheeee!" Me took off flying around the room again before Risho yelled at me to get down again. Man, he takes the fun out of everything the last few months.

"Yes Jin," Touya answered my question rather stiffly in Risho's presence. "I heard. Who Risho?"

Risho shook his head. "I don't even believe who asked for the meeting. Silly thing. But then, I've always known Kuronue was off his rockers even when young. Figures he'd ask for Jin."

My eyes grew big as me starred up at Risho in disbelief. "Kuronue?" Heck, even Touya looked surprised.

"Yes," Risho answered annoyed. "Kuronue. Him and a few others of that clan take their weapons down here for our people to check over, fixing them if necessary. He spotted your groups game of, what was it? Yes, that tag game or that hide and seek one or another sort of game you play. Seems that batty bat was fairly interested in your control over the wind. Wanted to know how you were in a few months. Something about some raids that had to be done first," Risho paused looking down at my exuberant face at getting out into open air for once in my life and wagged a stern finger down at me.

"Don't get you hopes up Jin. His partner won't be as willing to baby-sit you as Kuronue would and chances are he'll put his foot down to squash Kuronue's wild idea. I'd rather you'd not go at all. You'd probably go too wild about seeing the open air yourself and have them send you back for a more trained person. I'm sure you don't see stealing from others in your future."

Me jumped into the air enthusiastically, twirling around before stopping suddenly. "If da meeting means open air, me going! Me be good Risho! Promise!"

Risho rolled his eyes upward at the word 'promise'. "Fine Jin. It's already scheduled anyway and it'd be nice to have you pay attention for once."

Me nodded and Risho began talking for a long time again. "Now, first you are going to have to concentrate on your wind like a…."

Me nodded again dutifully, blanking out on the rest of what Risho was saying. Risho did like to talk quite a bit in moments like this. Not to mention that all this lecturing wasn't helping my stomach, so me spent some time thinking of some nice things that me could be eating at the moment instead of standing here to listen to Risho's rambles. Let's see…. What would make up for this long speech?

'Me know!' my mind thought excitedly. That human sweet snow concoction! Man, to remember back to when me and Touya snuck inside the kitchens when we escaped from a joint lesson from Risho one day. So many different kinds of that stuff! The look on Risho's face when he found us was worth any valuable object a thief like Kuronue could steal! Touya had stuffed himself more than me and me still couldn't manage to fully escape Risho's grasp as me tried running on that full stomach. Touya couldn't even barely stand, to even compare if he tried to run from Risho. Seems it was supposed to be for some fire demons the next day so that their combined heat didn't cave our underground area.

Whoops.

But, man, was that food worth it. Me nodded to myself, smiling over the taste of those particularly yummy little packages marked for some reason with a blue bunny. Yes, that was worth Risho's punishment to no free hours for nearly four months with only studying out of them lousy history books. What me wouldn't give for another sweet snack like that again at this moment, me thought, pulling myself back to Risho's tirade on how to do something.

"…and make sure you keep the winds upright not to disrupt the papers I hung up there. See if you can't make you wind uses more quiet and unnoticeable to anyone you may go up against. Then I want you to stay in ONE spot, still without disturbing the papers or other traps up there. Get your discipline down so you can concentrate clearly on one spot so your attention doesn't waver. Break your concentration against ANY opponent, weak or strong, and you'll find yourself dead without noticing. Got that Jin?"

Me nodded again. Didn't seem like me missed much. Risho shortened his long version up at the end again to explain it in a simpler way to me. Don't know why he said it twice like that, but it certainly helps when me drift off like that. Me thank the man on being such a talker sometimes during these types of lessons.

"So hold the position until I get back. Then you can go up with me to the meeting. Touya, you're without you dinner partner tonight and tomorrow. Make sure you can get inside you're room on time both nights without Jin's interference, seeing how he'll be training and then gone at this meeting with me. Why that crazy bat choose Jin…" Risho muttered as he led Touya to the door. "Jin! Get working now!"

"Me on it Risho! Me won't miss chance at open-air any day or any time! Real wind for once!" Me yelled at Risho as me flew up near the ceiling.

"Quiet and unnoticeable, I said Jin! Or your enemy could easily spot you without the red giveaway!"

"O course Risho! Quiet! Sorry Touya! Me'll joinya in a few sweet snows if me can manage them when me get back!"

Touya grinned from behind Risho but Risho's face went red as he turned toward me, "NO SWEET SNOW!"

BANG! The door slammed shut. Now me wonder what got Risho in such a mood? Me only said a few….

* * *

"Da open air! Wheee!" Forgetting all promises, me took off into the air. So much better than that stuffy place. So many smells, so much wind, so much utter freedom in this open a—

"JIN!"

And yet so much murder written in Risho's eyes. Me promptly landed a ways away from him. Me gave a wave over at him as he still glared at me. "Hey Risho!" Me said cheerily, "Nice weather up there!"

Risho gave up, rolling his eyes. Me let out a laugh; glad me wasn't goin' to be murdered by the guy. Phew!

* * *

**Journal Three ½: yoko, currently up in a tree watching**

This was what Kuronue left for? This little Irish wind maker? The boy's wind usages was quite good, I must say, but clearly too young to be of any help to the clan. Mental issues to one so young wouldn't bode well with the tasks he may have to do…or even see. The boy, Jin, just seemed too innocent for such a life. The way he acted was clear enough for reason. But, I thought grinding my teeth in admitting it; he didn't seem to like the rules…possible for not feeling too guilty over stealing something from someone as powerful as King Enma with all of his rules. But this Jin must learn to respect certain things in order to unlock this block in attitude. Respect for Kuronue and I, as well as other members to the clan. Respect to the abilities to others so as not to be caught in—

Am I actually considering this?

I shook my head to rid these thoughts. The boy was too young. That was that. Standing up in the branch I had taken over to watch for Kuronue, I saw that my partner was approaching the two from the underground Shin obi, a sight of them above ground was quite curious in itself for many demons.

"Hey Risho!" I shook my head disapprovingly, but grinned. Jin and Kuronue sounded like long lost brothers.

"How'd you get this crazy idea away from Yoko Kuronue?" Risho glanced around to look for the missing fox partner.

"Told him I was going to the market for some fruits," Kuronue held up a couple sacks of various fruits as evidence. "I just didn't say where I was going after that. Hey Jin!"

The small Irish boy waved an energetic hand up at my partner. "Hey Kuronue! Me gotta go up inta open air 'cause of this! But Risho doesn't want me messing around," Jin whispered into Kuronue's ear none-to-quietly on the last sentence. The Risho guy sighed, promptly hitting Jin smartly on the head. "Ow! That hurt me head Risho!"

Perhaps I better head down now…. Leaping out of the tree, I took landing right behind Kuronue to steal his worn hat quickly from his head. Placing it on top of my head I step sided away from the weapon being branded at my head. "Hello Kuronue. Fancy meeting you here. What's with this small meeting without your partner?"

Kuronue snatched his hat back. "Yoko. I thought you were making plans for next week."

I grinned over at Kuronue, "Put it off. Seemed my partner's sneaky activities clued me in you were trying to do something without my knowledge. I was right wasn't I? Hello Risho, nice to see you under current conditions."

"Yoko," was the greeting back.

I notice the little Irish boy trying to contain himself from jumping up into the 'open air' like before. "Hello Jin. Nice wind there, but I really must say your hopes were put up."

The mini-wind master grinned up at me at the acknowledgement, "Hey Yoko!"

"Ahh, Yoko," Kuronue whined. "That's not fair. I go to all this trouble. Even you think Jin is good."

I raise my eyebrow, "And yet quite too young in the head to be placed among the clan. I was thinking serious…."

"I am being serious Yoko!"

I pause, looking between Kuronue and Risho for a while. I could feel my ears flicker, annoyed at which I was going to actually agree to.

"Listen up Jin," I spoke to the top of the red head (reminds me of that…Shuichi's hair, even the eyes…) "Trail run for a week, but you're all Kuronue's responsibility. Kuronue, stop cheering about it. There's work to be done for next week. Risho," I turned and left to here Kuronue cheering with Jin's 'Wheee' noise bursting around the area. Maybe perhaps that Jin is more like Kuronue…he could actually hold it with the rest of the clan…. Still, he was young. Personally…I'm glad Kuronue's no Yumi at any rate.

* * *

Silverwing013: so that's the chap! I try people…I do…. So anyway…before I get to the journal featuring those two humans everyone is so worried about, I would enjoy some guesses because I have thrown out a few clues from the first journal…enough for anyone to guess. As a prize…um…yee can get the next chappie of any of my stories (including this one) before I post it to Fanfiction. Not much of a prize but much better than giving out invisible cookies to someone!

Danieru Lee- ha ha. How'd I do this time to ur conclusion then? No mothers mentioned here.

Tsume-Hiei luver- thanky.

Erosgirl- yeah, I know. They're all kind of grey matter. Thanks.

Spitfire-Hanyou14- -preens- me, clever? -yells over to the next town- TAKE THAT RJ! (sorry, he's the major smart guy around here, although he is a friend) thanks.

Niana Kuonji- u just sent a wonderful image to my head niana, hiei taking care of baby hiei. Odd image. Ice maidens are dissappearing because this is how Yukina's human guy (that pug ugly) found out about the tears of ice secert later on (lets just say the humans doing this are his old relatives, very old)


End file.
